1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for determining the position of a film loaded on a camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since, in a conventional camera, the positional relation of perforations provided in a film to a photographing picture frame is not always fixed, a film position detecting device has been configured to detect the relative positions of the perforations and the photographing picture frame when the film is being transported.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed a camera arranged to use a film in which only one perforation is assigned to each photographing picture frame and the absolute positional relation between the perforation and the photographing picture frame is fixed. The camera of this kind is arranged to mechanically fix the position of the perforation so as to hold the film in position.
However, the conventional camera first cited above has presented a problem in that, when the film happens to deviate from its predetermined position due to vibrations or a fall of the camera, the film position detecting device of the camera fails to detect the deviation of the film. In such a case, pictures taken might partly overlap each other.
In the case of the camera secondly cited above, the camera is provided with a member for fixing the position of the film perforation. The use of the fixing member not only prevents reduction in cost and size of the camera but also tends to impair the flatness of the film.